Full Moon
by winglessburst
Summary: Tellana is on the run with no memories and a boat load of abilities she has no idea what to do with. Tired Of running and down on her luck she really has no reason to turn down protection from our favorite vampires and werewolves... Does she?
1. Chapter 1

Winglessburst: Hello readers. This is a little spin off that made of Twilight. It takes place after Breaking Dawn (the book. Please don't judge just based on the movie.). So without further ado…

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V. **

Things have been looking up and I'm proud at how optimistic I am, for now. I feel like I might be getting too happy sometimes but I never have to think about that for too long. My darling Vampire husband and lovely daughter keep me as busy as possible. Of course with all of the room left in my head I could see why Edward had often gotten so frustrated. Thinking so fast is kind of cool, but only when I need to do two or ten things at a time. Believe me I never have more than one to maybe three things to do at once. So once again my mind gets its free time to wander. "At times like these my shield is one of the best things god could have given me. Edward could never hear the thoughts I didn't want him to hear. He and Renesmee were safe from my mind at least. I smiled in spite of myself totally and utterly glad for a brief moment that no one, and I mean no one, had seen that. It would be way too embarrassing to have anybody see me smiling for no reason. I would have no idea how to explain it.

* * *

Winglessburst: I know this is quite short but please bear with me. Until next time…

***Disclaimer: I don't own the story twilight I'm just having some fun with the story.***


	2. Chapter 2

Winglessburst: Here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Tellana's P.O.V.**

"Huff! Huff! Tree!" I yell to myself and run around it. Then I realize that I'm running into a forest. I try to run a little faster but the ground is too uneven. Ping! Whizz! That was the sound of a bullet missing me. Why are they so close? I try to look back and trip. I hit the ground hard. I make a sound on impact "Oof!"

"She's down, surround her!" I hear a man yell to the others. I try to get up quickly but it's already too late. I'm surrounded by men in suits. I turn in a circle looking for an opening, one hope of a way out, but they all have their guns trained on me. "Surrender or we will shoot." The man who seemed in charge said. I turn to him. He looks like a snake. Long stringy black hair tied up in the back and dark eyes that sneer at me. His look nearly crushes all hope. I take a deep breath to gather strength.

"How exactly do I issue surrender? Will I have to sign a paper or do I drop my non-existent weapons?" I say sarcastically.

"Don't move. Let us tranquilize you and take you back." He says before licking his lips. I did not like the sound of that.

"What do you not expect me to come quietly?" I say in mock surprise and horror. Maybe in another life I could have been an actress, but not here, not in this life, ever.

"No we do not." He says simply. I look around. There are twelve of them and only one of me. They look very official even though they are only chasing me, one girl. I sigh defeated. His eyes have stolen my hope. The leader smiles and readies his tranquilizer gun. All of a sudden there is a roaring sound and something big and furry jumps from under the brush. It tackles a few of the men to the ground and bats them around with his paws until they pass out. I see the ones he didn't manage to tackle train their guns on him.

"NO!" I scream as I run in front of the beast just as they all seem to pull the trigger. More beasts jump out and take down the rest of the twelve men, knocking them out in the process. I gasp and the beasts all turn to me. My eyes widen as I realize they are gigantic wolves. I suddenly get the feeling that I may be surrounded by something more formidable seeming than the guys with guns. I spin around looking for a way out of this newest bizarre pickle I'm in. I stop and find myself looking into the soft brown eyes of the one I had, moments ago, thrown myself in front of to save. I'm not scared. He does not scare me. My heart is racing for a different reason now. The brown has a hint of gold in it. The wolf looks away when one of the other ones makes a sort of YIP sound. He flattens his ear against his head and then jumps over me and follows as they all make their escape deeper into the woods. I let go of a big breath I didn't know I was holding and my legs give out from under me. "Wolves." I whisper say, almost too shocked to think.

* * *

Winglessburst: So that is chapter 2! I hope you liked it or at least found it intriguing. Until next time…

***Disclaimer: I do not own the story of twilight but I do own Tellana's character no stealing please! ***


End file.
